


Decorating the wife

by fanficshiddles



Series: I'm still breathing [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Baubles, Bondage, Christmas, Decorating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm still breathing, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Teasing, decorating the wife, with tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki and Sophie are back for another Christmas one shot! :-DMerry Christmas everyone!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sophie, from I'm still breathing
Series: I'm still breathing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224977
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Decorating the wife

Loki heard a loud thud and looked over the back of the sofa, an eyebrow up. His wife, Sophie, was behind a huge box that was bigger than her.

‘What _are_ you doing?’ Loki asked, getting up from the sofa he wandered over towards her with curiosity to what was in the box.

She said nothing, just had a big smile on her face as she opened the box. Then she reached in and hauled out a bunch of tinsel.

‘Oh no.’ Loki groaned and ran his hand down his face.

‘Oh _yes_!’ She grinned and moved over to him, hooking a large piece of green tinsel around his neck like a scarf. She flicked it over his shoulder and laughed, he did _not_ look amused. ‘Come on, Mr grump! It’s Christmas!’

‘It is not Christmas yet, love. It’s only the first of December. Christmas is ages away.’ He folded his arms over his chest and watched as she continued to pull out more decorations and also the tree that was at the bottom of the box. But even with his complaining, he didn’t remove the tinsel.

‘It’s December. It’s close enough! Come on, it’s our first Christmas in our own home. First Christmas as a married couple. Let’s make it a good one.’ She pulled her phone out of her pocket and rushed to the docking station to put on some Christmas music.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. ‘Odin give me strength.’ He muttered but had a slight smile on his lips.

Of course he didn’t forget how excited she had been last year when Christmas time rolled around. And she was right, this was their first Christmas as a married couple and in their own home, away from the Avengers. It was nice to have their own space, so why not make the most of it?

Sophie started dancing around and singing along to the Christmas songs. Loki gave in and helped set up the tree with her. It was a lot bigger than he first realised.

‘I never realised you purchased such a large tree… Wait… I don’t even remember you _purchasing_ a tree and decorations?’ He frowned and looked over at her through some of the tree branches.

‘Oh… well, I uh, got it… _fromtheavengersandleftanoteitwasyou._ ’ She trailed off mumbling quietly and quickly as she then ducked further behind the tree.

Loki cocked an eyebrow and moved around to face her. ‘What was that?’ He asked, slipping an arm around her middle to stop her from hiding again.

‘Uh… Well, I may have stolen it from the Avengers base. They have loads, they won’t miss this tree.’ She shrugged.

‘You little thief.’ Loki growled and squeezed her tightly. ‘I’m so proud.’ He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her.

‘I learn from the best, trickster.’ She laughed.

The two got to work with putting up the tree. Sophie got in a bit of a tangle with the lights, Loki had to bite his tongue to contain his laughter. Then he had to help untangle her.

When putting the baubles on the tree, Loki was just hanging them up anywhere.

‘No, no, no! You have to spread them out, you can’t just bunch them all in once place!’ Sophie whacked his hand away before he could do anymore damage and started rearranging them.

‘My dear, are you becoming a Christmaszilla?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.

‘That’s not even a real thing. But come on, this looks so much better!’ She said, motioning to the tree.

‘If you say so.’ Loki chuckled and patted the top of her head, earning a glare from her. ‘You’re too cute.’ He winked at her.

Sophie rolled her eyes and continued decorating the tree. Once it was finished, she got Loki to place the star on top, since he could easily reach without needing a chair.

‘Perfect!’ Sophie clapped her hands excitedly.

Loki took a minute to just _look_ at his wife. She was so beautiful, every single day he was in awe of her beauty. He could see the lights from the tree twinkling in her eyes, lighting them up.

Sophie looked at Loki, blushing a little when she noticed the way he was looking at her. He reached up and cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch.

When she opened them again, he was closer and was holding her face in both hands as he moved in and kissed her deeply, slowly. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body into him, enjoying the warmth from him.

‘Hmm, I have an idea.’ Loki whispered over her lips.

‘Oh no, that’s never a good thing.’ Sophie teased.

‘Cheeky.’ Loki reached down and squeezed her side, making her laugh.

‘What’s your idea then?’ She asked.

Loki grinned mischievously.

Sophie very promptly found herself naked, being tied to their bed. With tinsel. She couldn’t stop giggling while Loki tied the tinsel around her wrists and then tied her hands to the headboard. It was a bit scratchy against her skin, but not too bad.

‘Now, _this_ is my favourite kind of decorating.’ Loki grinned, looking her over. ‘So beautiful.’ He hummed and slid his hand down her body, making her sigh softly as she closed her eyes.

‘Just a few more things to add…’ He trailed off and put his hands behind his back.

Sophie opened her eyes when she heard the slight sound of his Seidr forming in his hands. She wondered what he was up to…

When he brought his hands round on front of him, he had two baubles with tiny clamps on the end. He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully and started teasing her nipples with his fingers, working her up nicely.

‘Loki…’ She said in warning as she wriggled on the bed.

‘Trust me, this will be delightful.’ He purred and attached the clamps to her nipples.

Sophie hissed through her teeth at the feeling, it was very strange. But also highly arousing, which surprised her.

‘Very Christmassy now, darling.’ Loki slid a hand down her body, down between her legs that she parted for him straight away.

‘Mmm, just hurry up and give me my present.’ She said, arching up into his hand more.

‘Patience, love.’ He chastised playfully while stroking through her folds, she was so wet and sensitive.

Sophie knew how much he loved to tease and play. It was both annoying and exciting at the same time.

‘You know, I could just phase out of the tinsel restraints and jump your bones.’ She finished with a loud squeal as he started circling her clit.

‘You could… But I know you won’t.’ He said cockily. The asshole was right, she wasn’t going to do that. As tempting as it was to just get on with it.

While Loki stroked her gently, slowly building her up, he had a large candy cane come to his hand and he winked at her. ‘Now, what could we do with this?’ He asked as he swung it through the air, it made a whooshing noise that had her eyes widening.

‘Don’t… you… dare…’ She said between panting, his devilish fingers were still working on her most sensitive spot.

‘It would be so delightful though.’ Loki said playfully.

‘If you’ She cut off when he thrust two fingers rudely inside her, curling against her g spot. He knew her body _too_ well, inside _and_ out.

Sophie couldn’t form any words, just whimpers and moans as Loki made her cum. When she came down from the high, Loki sucked his fingers clean.

‘Mmm, tasty.’ He grinned and lay down next to her.

She was still coming around from the orgasm when Loki started trailing the candy cane around her body and up to her lips. He pressed it into her mouth and she started sucking on it eagerly.

‘Mmm, now _that_ is tasty.’ She said as she took a bite.

‘I think I do like Christmas after all.’ Loki grinned, taking a bite for himself.

-

Tony Stark went into the storage cupboard to look for the decorations. But as soon as he walked in, he noticed the box with the best tree and decorations were missing. And in place was a note.

_Thanks for the decorations!_

_Loki xoxox_

‘Son of a bitch!’


End file.
